


Nightmares

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a nightmare and fights his way to darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter 23 and before chapter 24. The night Harry enacted the blood magic to protect against the vampires.

Nightmares

Blood filled his nose as he looked around at the battlefield about him. Mangled hands and bodies jutted from the red drenched grass around the castle he had come to love as home. This had all been his doing. Throwing back his head he screamed as pain wrenched its way through his chest and along his arms and legs. It felt like he was dying all over again as black ooze began to cover the corpses and stick to his bare feet. The battle field gave way to a perfectly circular room where nothing but blackness could be seen. He could hear growling now. He turned his legs heavy as lead to face two large hounds, grims, he knew it in his heart. They launched forward to tear at his flesh, sharp teeth digging to the bone as blood curdling screams were ripped from his throat. He deserved this. 

Harry gasped and sat up in his bed, forehead laced with sweat as his arms and legs tingled from the memory of the dream. Laying his head in his hands he took several long deep breaths before casting a quick Tempus to see 1:00am glaring back at him. Groaning he stood carefully and stumbled over to his joint bathroom to splash water into his face as he ran water slick fingers through his hair. He didn’t know why it was always Grims that tore into his flesh, he had been having this nightmare for months now. It always felt so vivid. 

Turning off the water he walked out of his room and toward the dojo. He knew he wasn’t getting anymore sleep tonight. Not after that. Walking into the large room he went over to he wall and picked up one of the many staffs that lined it. Gripping it in his hands he carefully twirled it, getting familiar with how to grip and swing the pole. He had to learn how to use his echo soul in both forms, that meant staff and scythe. Taking a deep breath his body flowed into the movement. Step, strike, back step block. Over and over he went through the moves he had read about and watched over the years. His muscles ached with disuse and he grimaced. 

Hours seemed to pass as he went through the routine over and over both in his mind and with his body. He had to perfect this. He had to get stronger. Taking a step back he brought his body around swinging the staff with full force only for it to hit another piece of wood with a loud thwack. Vibrations radiated up his arms and Harry looked up right into the white eyes of Charz. Taking a step back the wizard glared, “You should be sleeping.”

The gargoyle grinned, “I could be saying the same to you little one. Yet here you are at three in the morning. You should sleep.”

Harry shrugged, “I am not tired so I decided to train.”

White eyes narrowed as he took in Harry’s form, “It will not help you to lie.”

The teen growled darkly before attacking the gargoyle with a swift J-hook maneuver. Only for the gargoyle to dance just out of his reach of the trip move. Harry growled again before swinging the staff around another resounding thwack as it met the long wooden sword in the other’s hands. Then like a feather dropping the gargoyle attacked back with enough force to make Harry’s knees shakes as he threw up a block. 

Charz grinned as Harry’s knees began to buckle under him before he backed off from his attack and melted into the shadows of the dojo, “You want to fight, I can fight you; if you wish. But you will only get hurt in the process. However, if you want to blow of steam.. then come at me.”

Harry hissed and began to jab the staff forward toward the other gargoyle only to have him dodge out of the way with more speed than Harry knew he had. Long tiring minutes passed before Harry finally hit his knees taking long deep gasps for breaths. Sweat beading down his skin. Cool hands gently leaned him back and embraced him as Charz’s soft voice entered his ear, “I don’t know what set you off, but if you feel like this again. Come to me. It is why we are here. Ah Little human lets clean you up and get you to bed.”

Harry fought him weekly before giving up to exhaustion his head rolling back onto the hard chest as he fought to keep his eyes open. The gargoyle simply looked down at him and lifted his charge into his arms. Eyes darting to see a pair of yellow-gold eyes watching from the door. Of course Anute had followed him.

The last thing Harry saw was white eyes glancing down at him before a grey hand passed over his eyes and he fell back into blissful and uneventful sleep.


End file.
